Dark Green
by numb-butt
Summary: HP!AU; Alfred Jones finds himself interested in Arthur Kirkland, the one person he's told not to be and is soon finding maybe he should've listened. UKUS.


**Author's Notes**: What? A cross over sort of thing for Harry Potter and Hetalia? PFFT. I just have to say, I'm not a very big fan on HP, so if I get some terms or info wrong, forgive and correct me. Have I told you that this is my baby and I love it deeply? I do. I want more HPtalia as well, so feed my addiction!

Should I write more HP/Hetalia? :'D

And for those who need it, Emily is fem!America's character design and America's mom (I love how we share the same name). The same goes for Alice who is fem!England's design and England's mum. And Lukas is Norway, because not everyone knows. 8D

**Pairings**: UKUS, Giripan, SpaMano, and PruCan.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya / Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Autumn leaves fell silently to the ground where they'd soon decay with the help of the students who stomped over them to reach the spot where their teacher was waiting impatiently. At the center of the hoard was a tall, sixteen year old who was running his hand through his blond mane without a thought in mind; Alfred Jones was a quiet child among his peers and only showed his true colors around those he felt comfortable with and that wasn't many people these days.<p>

At a small clearing, the students flocked around a blonde woman with blue bobby pins clipping her bangs back that went by the name Alice and also happened to be Arthur's mother. Many people found her attractive and crushed on her until they'd witnessed her bark and the only person who really went out of their way to talk to her was the Potions teacher, Emily, the blond, wavy haired woman who was the living embodiment of immaturity. Speaking of Alice… Alfred's bright eyes zoned in on the woman's son that swayed at the other side of the circle that had formed. Arthur Kirkland, the blond whose hair spiked in a natural way that annoyed others, eyes that were a dark green and hardly held someone's gaze, and the skin color of sand, and he was infamously known as Slytherin's Quidditch beater (and for having huge eyebrows, but you'd be dead if he heard you, so no one really commented on them). You could say Alfred's always had a heightened interest in the blond and he figured it was because their parents were friends and yet never interacted.

Swallowing thickly, Alfred forced his attention away to focus on the lesson that was necessary in the Defense Against The Dark Arts. His focus quickly dwindled to nothing though as he felt a swift nudge in his ribcage when Alice's back was turned to them. Alfred frowned and glanced at the Spaniard next to him that was eagerly shoving a folded piece of paper at him.

Accepting the paper hesitantly, Alfred gave one last glance at Antonio before unfolding it to find it blank. Must be a spell on it, Alfred thought and got ready to mumble a spell when Alice turned to face him and he shoved the paper in his robe's pocket. Turns out the lesson had ended and everyone was being dismissed to their next classes – everyone except Alfred and Arthur.

As their classmates started up the hill, mocking Arthur as a mama's boy to which he promptly ignored in exchange of wanting to know what was really going on; Alfred couldn't think of a reason why he'd be needed at the same time as the blond. Arthur may be known as a shady character, but he always kept up with studies and happened to be a top student, so no one really pressed the matter. Besides, Alfred doubted the blond would be foolish enough to get in trouble on school grounds.

"Arthur, this is Alfred," Alice said with her emerald eyes hidden beneath her frames that were shifting between the two with a keen observation, "Alfred, this is Arthur. You two are to be friends from now on. Okay? See you in class tomorrow."

The teacher then marched away, head high, not even bothering to stay and make sure that a fight didn't break out between the two rivaling houses or even to acknowledge if they agreed to the friendship. Then again, she probably knew her son well enough to know that he'd do anything she demanded.

"Hi," Alfred said confidently and offered his hand out as a sign that he was willing to indulge in the madness.

It was then he got a chance to stare up in to those dark green eyes of his that were so empty and just staring at them gave Alfred a wave of uneasy dread. The sensation ended quickly though when the blond maneuvered his way around and stalked off after Alice, leaving Alfred to blink away his daze. How could just meeting his gaze leave him so… so frightened, for a lack of better words? It also irked the American that Arthur didn't even attempt to make the act of friendship work or be polite in at least becoming acquaintances.

Alfred doesn't know if he should think of Arthur's actions as a game, but he did and when a challenge presented itself, Emily always taught him to take things by the reins. Well, challenge accepted.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the following weeks, Alfred had gone out of his way at all chances possible to pester the blond boy.<p>

He'd snuck his way over to the deemed Slytherin dining table one day when his friends were preoccupied and found Arthur conversing dully with the captain of his Quidditch team, Ivan Braginski, and when Alfred popped up all smiles and sunshine, Arthur didn't hesitate to express his disapproval. Alfred had an icky, green substance in his hair for the next three days that not even Antonio's miracle working shampoo could help.

He also went to the library once (or perhaps multiple times, but he had to "study") with Antonio in tow after being tipped off (note: eavesdropping) that Arthur was going to be there. He'd found the blond at a table by his lonesome self and Alfred was prepared to go over and give his attention to him when, out of nowhere, Antonio and Arthur had went at each other's throats and started to bark up profanities until the three of them were kicked out. Alfred wasn't even remotely aware that the two of them knew the other existed.

The most recent of his (failed) attempts was during a Quidditch match where Alfred was racing to catch the Snitch while fending off Slytherin's own seeker, but happened to pass by Arthur and decided it was a good time to strike up a conversation. Turned out Alfred was incorrect and his face was soon acquainted with the mud on the ground below them.

Now, here he was, scowl in place and books pressed against his chest as he walked alongside his own Quidditch team captain as they headed to the dinner hall. Alfred liked Lukas, really. He was a strong willed guy who never backed down no matter how threatening and was quick witted as well, he was definitely the best choice for when their previous captain had graduated. He was gorgeous too, with his light blond hair that he tucked behind his ears and oceanic eyes that could melt you where you stood, whether it be a good or bad sort of way. If Mathias, a rather carefree guy (okay, so he was a slut with a cocky attitude, but Alfred thought at least he was a good beater), wasn't lusting after their captain, Alfred really believed he would want to date him.

Almost as if on cue, Mathias emerged from the crowd with a narcissist smirk in place as he slung his arm around the Lukas' shoulder and lead him away. Alfred let him too, knowing that Lukas would seek him out later to apologize for Mathias' "unbecoming" attitude as he put it, besides, Alfred had spotted a specific blond standing frozen in front of one of the countless windows in the hall. Was this an opportunity? Alfred thought so.

Gathering his thoughts together with a quick intake of air, Alfred crossed the hall quickly and jabbed his index finger in the blond's back. When the person of interest whirled around, Alfred felt his throat dry up under the harsh and unwavering stare he was receiving, but this was _it_. He was finally able to get Arthur in a place where he'd have to talk to him and couldn't escape or get distracted.

"H-Hey," Alfred said and straightened his posture a little more to seem at least a little threatening, "Why do you keep avoiding me?" There, he'd found his voice.

Arthur's eyes danced with hesitation then as he shifted from foot to foot in what seemed like a jig. "You don't want to get involved with me," He finally spoke, his voice causing the hairs on the back of Alfred's neck to rise. How could his voice be so perfect? Did he know just how orgasmic it was?

As much as Alfred just wanted to bask in the memory of the beautiful voice, he decided he wanted to hear more of it and he'd do so be convincing him to be his friend. "Like hell if I don't want to! I've been trying to get you to just talk to me for the past month, so don't tell me what I do and don't want," Alfred shouted, his voice getting pitchy as his pent up anger on the topic came out in one go.

Right then, Arthur just had to go appearing like he'd just been beat down when he was just untouchable a moment ago and as much as Alfred wanted to take back what he said, he stood with it. He wasn't about to lose when he'd come so far. "You shouldn't want to be my friend," He murmured, his eyes pleading for the American to flee while he still could.

"Don't give me that," Alfred snapped, surprising himself with how mean he must seem. "Don't go around acting all mysterious and sexy and ignore everyone like you're some evil person who doesn't deserve a friend, because I'm telling you now that you do. And guess what, I'm going to be that friend whether you like it or not, so get used to the idea," He paused then to take a much needed breath.

"So hi, I'm Alfred Jones, sixth year student in the house of Gryffindor and the Quidditch team's seeker," He said confidently, sticking his hand out and shook it a little when all the blond did was stare at it like it was diseased.

"Arthur Kirkland," He retaliated and was hesitant to seal their fates.

* * *

><p>"You're friends with <em>who<em>?" Antonio questioned sharply after he'd shortly choked on his drink upon the news.

"Arthur Kirkland," Alfred repeated while pulling his covers closer to his cold body and snuggling his head deeper in to his pillow. "He's in Slytherin."

You could say the look on Antonio's face was priceless.

"I know who he is, but shit Alfred," He groaned and began his pacing of the room, "why him of all people? Everyone knows he's bad news. Fuck. Fuck, this is bad."

"I have to agree," Heracles pitched in from his seat at Alfred's desk. He'd come over late at night to discuss their exam that they'd be having in one of their classes (no one seemed to mind he was from a different house). "Something about him doesn't seem… right."

* * *

><p>Alfred and Arthur's friendship was interesting to say in the least.<p>

It had all started out innocently enough, both hesitant with what words they said and what actions they did and most conversations they'd managed to start were more often one-sided than anything else. Though, as a month passed and things progressed, their words became more frequent and they'd become comfortable with tickling and generally touching each other. Things appeared as any normal friendship and all was good until they took an accidental turn and proceeded down the lane of "more than just friends" and things become complicated.

Their touches begun to linger longer than necessary and people seemed to notice and when pointed out, they'd pull away with flushed cheeks. There were also the times they'd be found in compromising positions that when questioned, they'd settle with that they only "fell" over while reaching for something.

Winter had made it's self comfortable around the time that their journey down the lane had started and before they knew it, vacation was there and many students were returning to their homes. Alfred and Arthur weren't going to though, they decided to stay since both their parents worked at Hogwarts and it seemed sort of pointless to go when your family was already with you.

At one point, Alfred had dragged Arthur from his spot next to a fireplace to go out and play in the snow that blanketed the ground. Now, here they were, ankle deep in a white wasteland, just chatting as if everything was absolutely normal and they weren't experiencing raging hormones. The casual outing had soon turned in to an all out snowball war though when Alfred had decided he wanted to destroy the snowman that Arthur was so diligently working on. It was all fun and giggles, all up until the moment that Alfred had caught Arthur off guard and pegged him directly in the face with an unusually hard snowball and he proceeded to fall on to his back.

Alfred wanted to believe that the blond was only pretending to be injured and only wanted a clear shot, but rushed to his side and falling to his knees nonetheless. "Artie," Alfred said, his usage of the nickname casually being used, "are you okay?"

When Alfred received a hum in response he let out a sigh of relief and found himself once again staring in to those big, dark green eyes of his. He didn't notice until then, but his eyes weren't so empty now, in fact, they seemed to teem to life with all sorts of emotions.

"C'mere," Arthur said is a hushed tone and reached his hand up to rest on the back of Alfred's bare neck (he'd lost his scarf sometime ago in their snowball war) as to guide him down. "You're freezing."

"O-Okay," Alfred agreed cautiously, inching closer to his friend.

Their gazes met for a moment and Alfred swore he saw some sort of dark thing swirling in Arthur's eyes, but soon forgot about it when Arthur had tugged him down and mashed their lips together in a sloppy mess that was filled with large amounts of need and lust. Alfred hadn't even realized he'd moved to have his legs straddling Arthur until he was rolling his hips down at the blond in an urgent matter to which Arthur responded to with his own airy moans and hands that were pushing impatiently at the American's tucked in sweater. Their gazes met again and moved their mouths back to together in a fight of whose mouth would be invaded and all the while, Arthur's words rung in Alfred's head.

_You shouldn't want to be my friend_.

* * *

><p>Break had ended as quickly as it came and Alfred had found himself helping a good majority of his friends move their things back in. He was currently heaving suitcases that belonged to Heracles to the room that he shared with a guy named Lovino (he'd seen him play in matches, but didn't really know who he was) all the while listening to his break.<p>

Turned out that Heracles had finally worked up the nerve to ask out his childhood friend, Kiku Honda, and Alfred wasn't all too surprised. The two of them were always ogling the other and personally, Alfred thought they were the example of what a relationship between two lovers shoulder be like. Kiku was a sweet, helpful guy and Heracles was a gullible guy that made it up with his chivalry and love for philosophy.

"How about you? What'd you do during break?" Heracles asked once he'd managed to place all of his suitcases on top of his bed and going to sit on his dorm mate's bed in turn.

Heracle's eyes then rested on Alfred's uneasy body and the blond noticed that his eyes were green, but not the shade of those dark green he loved, but instead they reminded him of blades of grass. "I hung out with Arthur," Alfred said with a careless shrug.

"Oh," He replied with a nod.

It sounded disapproving, but Alfred knew to think nothing of it. He then bit his lip and contemplated letting him known he was now in an official relationship with Arthur and they may or may not have already gone all the way (the memory was a bit fuzzy from that night). If anything though, Heracles would be the first person he'd tell because the guy wouldn't judge him. Or, so he hoped. "We're dating now," He added.

"_Oh_."

* * *

><p>In the library, Alfred was chatting with Arthur and the blond's best friend, Feliciano Vargas, Hufflepuff's Quidditch team keeper and captain. He was really nice too, something Alfred honestly wasn't expecting from Arthur's description on him.<p>

("If you ever want him to get fired up, mention Quidditch. He lives for the game, just don't mention your captain, he's still being a sore loser about the time he was the cause of his teams perfect record.")

The three of them had engaged in a pleasant enough conversation about Quidditch at that point and everything was pleasant until Antonio had barged in with a furious scowl in place and his mouth open and ready for protest (Alfred later found out that he'd found out about him and Arthur). Much to their surprise, Feliciano had tossed him a sickenly sweet smile that fooled Antonio in to dropping his anger when a conversation was struck up and Arthur found an opportunity to snatch Alfred's hand and guide him away to an area in between book shelves.

Alfred smiled up at the blond who returned the gesture and was quick to loop a finger in the other's belt and lead the American to be up against a shelf as he pressed their heaving chests together. The American liked the action, he liked having Arthur pressed up against him so he could hear, _feel_ the other's heartbeat to prove his humanity.

Then, as Feliciano and Antonio laughed in unison, Arthur moved his head down to Alfred's throat and bit in to it and was sure to leave his mark. Alfred thought Arthur was rather clever when it came to these sort of things, choosing when there was only enough noise to cover up the American's whimper that was a cross between delight and embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Cold winds brisked the sky and Alfred found himself rushing towards the Quidditch fields. His team had a game that particularly freezing day that happened to be against the Hufflepuff house and everyone was quickly filling the stands in anticipation for the most intense game for the season so far. Naturally, Alfred was crawling in his skin with excitement and had spent the day with Arthur before the game cuddling and such and had apparently lost track of time, so he had rushed off while pulling his shirt back on and dashing out the door. Fortunately, his excuse of being with the Slytherin would work because Lukas was his only teammate who neither approved nor disapproved of him.<p>

Just as Alfred was about to run out in to the oval field to join up with his team and appease the crowd, there was restricting hand on his forearm. He turned to snap at the person but settled with a soft smile when he recognized the bundle of yellow and black and head of raven hair as Kiku. Okay, so he had a soft spot for the Asian and never got mad at him no matter how hard he tried and he was beginning to regret neglecting their friendship in the past few months.

"Hey, let's hang out after the game," Alfred offered, figuring it was what he'd wanted to talk about. He had moved to pull away, but paused when he noticed the raven's expression that looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The glint in his eye was hesitant then, but Kiku found the courage to continue, "Heracles told me about you and Arthur."

A dark, sadistic emotion then flickered in Alfred's blue eyes and ran deep in his veins as he found himself shouting bitter and cold things. "Not you too! Why is everyone saying he's such a bad fucking guy, huh? If I remember correctly, I'm the only one who bothered to get to know him, so please. What is it that you guys know that I don't?" With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall, mumbling incoherent words.

Biting his lip briefly, Kiku lowered his gaze and let out a sigh.

"We tried to warn you."

* * *

><p>The moon is full and the wind is silent and here Alfred is, standing out in the open, hugging his robes close to his body as he let out a puff of air. He'd been there, leaning against an itchy tree trunk, for around an hour because Arthur had promised to meet him and explore the Forbidden Forest with him. Now, Alfred wasn't stupid (he just couldn't read the mood) and knew it looked like he'd been stood up, but he truly believed by now that Arthur had just gone ahead in a confusion of meeting places. Yeah, and when Alfred gets to forest, they're going to laugh about the miscommunication and be on their merry way.<p>

Dead leaves crunched below Alfred's feet as he scurried towards the forest. He'd never realized how dark it was until now and even with the moon radiating brightly and he found himself wondering shortly if any werewolves were out. It was only a little past midnight, so there probably were, which meant he should probably be little bit more careful.

A flash in the sky then drew Alfred's attention to his right where he swore he saw the light come from. Though, it wasn't an ordinary light, in fact, it looked a bit dark like it was laced in something else. Alfred's gaze focused on the general area it came from and shifted uncomfortably in anticipation on whether to check up on the site or not. Arthur wouldn't be mad if he was a few extra minutes late, right? With a nod to reassure himself, Alfred trudged towards where he saw the flash and the closer he grew to the cluster of trees and shrubs, the more feeling of dread swept over his entire being.

Stepping over a shrub, Alfred faintly saw a sloppy drawing of something on the ground and items scattered across the ground, there was a person too, but he couldn't get a clear view. Swatting a tree branch away to get a clearer view, the American froze and doesn't remember if the noise he imagined himself making happened or not, but he assumed he had when the cloaked person spun around, wand in hand. A stinging sensation was at Alfred's eyes as he held his breathe when he recognized the flawless face before him.

What was Arthur doing? Why was he using black magic?

"Alfred?" The blond's voice was wary and protected as he backed up a bit, lowering his wand. "What're you doing here?" He added defensively.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alfred replied harshly. In response, Arthur had resorted to wearing his vulnerable expression as the American's own expression hardened despite the tears that now fell from his blank eyes. "We were going to the forest, remember?" He tried to remain calm, but he was screaming at the one he was so desperately in love with.

"That was tonight?" The blond looked at loss of words, if anything.

"I guess everyone was right," Alfred spat while letting a sour laugh emit through the sobs he'd begun to produce, "I should've listened to them."

"What?" Arthur almost shrieked, his anxiety multiplying.

Alfred then stumbled backwards over the shrub he was stomping over earlier and Arthur moved to catch him, but was swatted away. He then wiped his face clean of his tears with his sleeve before continuing, "They all told me not to get close to you and I was stupid and didn't listen to them."

"They told you why this is happening?" He paled at his thoughts.

"No," Alfred replied, "but I should've just listened to them and never talked to you."

"… Well, it's the first time you came searching for me. That's got to be a good sign, right?" Arthur found himself muttering, not intending for Alfred to hear him.

"What? You know what never mind. I never want to see you again."

* * *

><p>There are soft hums and comforting words and hands all over the American's back as he buried his face in to his pillow. The day had consisted of such a routine with all of Alfred's friends who knew about him and Arthur and the only ones remaining were Heracles, Antonio, and Kiku. He was partially glad it was only his closest friends now and yet there was a part of him that just wanted to be left alone to have time to sulk like a crybaby. He also knew it was sort of irrational, but he wanted to kick Heracles and Kiku out for being a happy couple that had seemingly no existing problems.<p>

In the middle of one of Antonio's sentences, the door to the room flew open and a blond stomped in, a white hair male stumbling in as well. Alfred moved his head to get a better view and found himself immediately wanting to hide. Matthew, his little brother, was standing there, hands on his hips looking like a dominatrix and Alfred would've gladly greeted him, but he just had to bring along his boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Don't get him wrong, nothing bothered him about Gilbert's flamboyant attitude, in fact, he was one of the few people Matthew was actually fond of, but Alfred was really getting sick of all these happy couples.

"Oh Al," Matthew cooed attentively and Alfred winced. That was Arthur's nickname for him and no one else was supposed to use it. The blond then promptly shoved Antonio to the ground and took up his seat with Alfred and placed a hand on his brother's head and stroked it. "It'll be alright, I'm sure you'll solve this thing soon," He said softly.

The door then opened once more and the person to enter was Lovino, which puzzled Alfred seeing as how they hardly spoke to each other. The gesture seemed nice, he guessed. He stared and noticed his eyes (since when did Alfred develop this obsessive tendency to look at eyes?) and found them to be brown and he frowned. They weren't anything like Arthur's.

Alfred was about to brush off Lovino just barging in when he noticed the panicked looks that spread like a wildfire and it peeked his interest.

"You ready to go, bastard?" Lovino asked, having obviously neither seen nor heard about Alfred and Arthur.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, the Spaniard exchanged glances with everyone in the room before replying, "What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"Our date," Lovino confirmed, appearing severely puzzled by the entire situation. Though, when he noticed and heard moans from the bed that Alfred was sobbing in to, Lovino let out a squeak. The chain reaction of the people who'd just managed to put an end to Alfred's crying all shot scrutinizing glares at the light haired man.

"Way to go moron," Gilbert hissed lowly and landed a punch on Lovino's shoulder.

Alfred couldn't agree more. Arthur was indeed a moron.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the incident and just like Alfred demanded, Arthur was nowhere in sight and actually, he hadn't seen him at any of the Quidditch matches or at the dinner hall (not that he was looking or anything). There was also the way his friends were acting suspiciously and kept pestering Alfred to just go and make up with Arthur before it was too late. He didn't know what to think at that point, because they had just been trying to pull them apart.<p>

It was those facts that drove Alfred to go find the headmaster and question Arthur's whereabouts but was turned away and left with only a folded piece of paper. With the paper in hand, Alfred stalked back to the dorms and soon seated himself on his bed after tossing a brief greeting to Antonio who was too busy cramming for an exam to care. Pulling the paper open, Alfred easily recognized the sloppy handwriting and upon reading the three little words, he felt his head pounding.

_We've failed again_.

It all made sense then. The unbearable dread he got when he looked at Arthur or the need to be near him, then the way his friends were dead set against their relationship. How could he have forgotten? How come he keeps forgetting?

Why'd he convince Arthur to visit the Forbidden Forest with him that night and somehow gotten him killed? He remembered that he'd made a deal with a cloaked figure, pleading desperately to have the blond back and they'd made a deal that Alfred would get unlimited chances to save his lover, but every time he failed, he'd be sent back to try again. It seemed like a good idea to the American at that moment, but now it was the worst thing ever. Here Arthur was, trying to keep distance between them to save himself and keep Alfred from having his heart broken the entire time, and Alfred had forgotten it all.

Sadness swept over Alfred as he exchanged glances with Antonio who immediately understood and tucked his books away, figuring he wasn't going to be taking that exam. They both knew that once they fell in to slumber, they'd be sent back and yet again, Alfred would be the only one to forget. All Alfred asked was that when he faded back, he'd dream of those dark green eyes that were a raging storm in themselves.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Alfred."<p>

"… Arthur."


End file.
